


Lamb

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: a lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//I'm sorry for my bad english</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm sorry for my bad english

"Tony, where you get it?" Steve was startled when he found Tony sitting on the ground as petting a lamb.

"I bought it from a farmer for two." Tony smiled proudly.

"Two what ..?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Two million!" Tony smiled happily.

  
  
_"I buy this lamb for a million dollars."_   
  
_"What?! " the Farmer looked at him in shock._   
  
_"Well, a  two million." Tony  shrugged._

 

  
  
"You were drunk, right?" Steve said.  
  
Tony rubbed lamb's ear and nodded.  
  
Steve over shrugged and sat down beside him.  
  
"By the way, this is Junior." Tony said seriously with slightly smile.  
  
Steve reached out and stroked the lamb's head. "Hey, Junior."


End file.
